The Misadventures of Wufei: Disney Land
by Mika1
Summary: The first chapter of the many Misadventures of Wufei. A 5x2 fic, just to let you know ^~ I'm pretty sure this is mild enough to be PG. Anyway, Duo decides he wants to goto Disney Land. Whats in store for Wufei? FIND OUT!


Disclamer: I do not own GundamWing(darn) nor do I own ANY of the Disney characters. But I DO own  
Broil Murphy Chicken. So don't steal him! Well, don't sue me to get down to the point. I don't have any  
money.  
  
Title: The Misadventures of Fei-chan: Disney Land  
Pairings: 5x2  
Warnings: sweetness, sillyness, stupidness, wufei going mad, oh and Duo n Wufei are together  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young chinese boy layed under silky sheets. His eyes closed in sweet slumber, lips slightly  
parted from the other. He didn't snore so we don't have to worry do we? He was dreaming about  
his love, Duo, and how injustice he was.  
"Nn...snort.. justice.. mm duo I wuv you.. injustice!!" Wufei rolled onto his side and yawned. His  
eyes slowly opened, dark brown orbs shuddering from the light hitting them. The young chinese  
boy felt a sudden presence beside him. He sighed, remembering it was the american he cared  
for so much and rolled over, to meet large violet eyes, and a large cheesey grin.  
"FEI-CHAN!!!" the chestnut brown haired boy ringed in,"morning! Last night was great! Heeey,  
lets do something today!" Duo smiled sweetly.  
Wufei sat up, staring at him with an expressonless face as he went. Duo had to move a bit to  
give the chinese boy some room to sit up. He loomed over him like a hawk. That grin of his  
seeming to reach from ear to ear. "C'mooon..." he whined.  
The young chinese boy chuckled lightly and shook his head. He just couldn't say no to Duo. It  
just wasn't possible for him. He cared for the american too much for his own good. "Alright, you  
win. Where do you want to go today, Duo?" The american cheesed and crawled into Wufei's lap.  
He got comfortible and poked his nose to the tip of Wufeis own. "Lets goto Disney Land!"  
"What..?"  
"You knooooow," Duo started singing,"Beaaauty and the Beeeeast! Ever just the SAAA--"  
"Alright! Alright! I get it." Wufei despised Disney cartoons. In fact, he despised all cartoons. He  
just put up with them for Duo. Whom liked to watch then 24/7, or when he could get to the TV.   
Wufei watched COPS from 1 pm to 3pm. In that time span, Duo normally manages to break  
something, cut banana's for a sandwhich with his sword, among other things. When it was Duo's  
turn, he put up with Garfield, Invader Zim, Smalltown, Spongebob Square Pants, which he   
despised; among other annoying cartoons. He mainly put up with it because Duo was very  
cuddly on the couch while watching the shows. Wufei got to hold him while Duo sat and laughed  
his ass off at a square sponge that could talk. But he loved it at the least.  
Wufei was pulled up from bed, and in less then five minutes, was dressed. He looked at Duo,  
who was more excited than he expected. Which made him happy. He smiled and wrapped his  
arms around Duo's waist,"So.. lets pack."  
"Already did!"  
"What?" Duo pointed over to the suit cases beside the door. "It wasn't hard, you have pretty  
much the same outfit in your closet!"  
"Oh.. I see," Wufei murmured. He hadn't expected all THIS. Duo never did anything. Except  
cook, because.. Wufei couldn't. But now, Duo had packed ALL the clothes.  
Duo smiled happily at Wufei, as if waiting for a compliment to boost his cute little ego. Wufei  
smiled back at him in approval. Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck and bounced up  
and down,"C'mon cm'on cm'on! I have the tickets waiting already!"  
"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Duo nodded happily and hugged on Wufei. Wufei  
sighed and hugged back, rubbing his back gently,"Well lets go then." Duo nodded and pulled  
Wufei out to the car, put Wufei in the drivers seat and off they went.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei grumbled as he drove down the express way. It had been a long day, and luckily for him,  
there was a Disney Land in Japan. He glanced over at Duo and smirked.  
"Die you evil squid!!!" Duo started beating a octopi plushie with his panda stuffed animal, which  
Wufei gave to him on valentines day. It reminded Duo of Wufei, so he named it Broil Murphy   
Chicken. Affectionatly, Mini Fei-chan. Which Wufei didn't get at all because Broil Murphy Chicken  
had nothing to do with his name and Mini Fei-chan had nothing to do with that name. But he never  
complained. It was too cute for him to try and fix.  
"Hey.. look Duo.." he murmured. Duo glanced up and saw the giant Disney Land sign. His violet  
eyes went huge. Duo bounced up and down on the seat," Oh my god! Oh my god! There it is!  
Wufei go faster! Damn you GO GO GO! Come on I wanna get on the dumbo ride! Fei-chan!"  
Wufei chuckled and pulled into the Disney parking lot. Duo was out of the car and pulling Wufei  
along before you could blink. Duo was hanging on his arm all cutely as they walked threw the gate,  
they getting smiles from the gate people, who started whispering. Wufei could pick up a little bit   
of what they had been murmuring, something about how cute they looked. He knew that already,  
The chinese boyed sighed, at how long of a day it was going to be, but Duo was there with him,  
so he didn't mind. He glanced over and saw, the most hideous thing in the world. With its long  
snout, and small beady little eyes, and that stuupid smile,"..injustice little.." wufei clutched his  
sword, about to strike.  
"OH MY GOD ITS GOOFY!!!! He's like one of my favorites!!!" Duo squealed. Wufei looked at  
him and blinked. Then smiled a little at how sweet and innocent Duo was acting. He soon  
noticed girls giggling and looking at the american. Wufei glared evily and the girls meeped and  
inched away. As soon as he looked back, Duo was giving the ugly thing, called 'Goofy' and was  
getting hugged back! How dare that stupid mascot.. thing. Hugging on HIS Duo. He was  
going to get it.  
"Yuck Yuck YuAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Goofy ran from the mad chinese boy chasing him, swinging his  
sword around, not caring what he hit, just as long as he ended up hitting Goofy. "Nataku of  
Justice!!!!" Wufei swung his sword and chopped the stupid laughing dogs head off, revieling  
a real man inside. Wufei glared and loomed over him. The man in the suit looked up, horrified.  
"I saved you from your prison within that ugly..t hing" the guy sweatdroped at Wufei's words.  
"Now GO! Before I decied to kill you too!" The guy squealed and ran away. Wufei grinned  
proudly, then looked at Duo, whom was giving him an evil look.  
"What?"  
"Don't tell me what..."  
"I saved you.."  
"He was just hugging me and!" Duo stopped.. realizing, Wufei had been jealous. He smirked  
and scooted closer. "Fei-chan.. were you.. jealous.."  
"Injustice!"  
Duo hmphed and stomped away. Wufeis eyes went huge. "Duo!" he lost him in the crowed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Duo! No your not Duo.."  
"DUO! Wait.. your.. ACK!"  
"Duo!!" Wufei whimpered and ran out of Western World. He loist Duo! He can't believe he!  
Hey look icecream.. 'WUFEI!' GACK! "Who said that!"   
'Me'  
"Me who?"  
'The author you dimwit!!!!!'  
"Oh.. have you seen Duo?"  
'I hate you..'  
"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't pair me up with your favorite Gundam character.. which  
I love sooooo much!*giggle"  
'M..nn.. SHUT UP!'  
"I win!"  
'Fine! But if you wanna find Duo, go and wait for him at the place to view fireworks, pick the  
best spot'  
"Why?"  
'Cus I said so..'  
"And..?"  
'Do you want me to pair Duo with Heero!'  
"NO!! NATAKU OF JUSTICE!!!" Wufei chases Michele around with his sword. "Oh my god!  
Go away!" Run run run! Grunt grunt grunt! Trip! Doesn't fall! Is tackled. "How DARE you say  
such things about Duo in MY presence!"  
'I have an eraser'  
"MEEP!"  
'Now GO! Before I change my mind!'  
Wufei runs off to go to the destination he was told. In hope he would see his little lost Duo  
soon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei sighed, it was getting dark and the fireworks were about to start, but no sign on Duo.  
He placed a hand over his forehead and started to regret some things he had done to him. Let  
alone the thing he did do him today.. He thought about that moment..  
'You were jealous weren't you Wufei?' 'Injustice!' That word ringed through his head a million  
times. Soon after, the picture of Duo disappearing into the crowd a--  
"Wufei?" A familiar voice murmured. Wufei glanced back, to see Duo's lovely violet eyes  
looking at his own brown ones. "DUO!" Wufei drapped his arms around Duo and pulled him  
down into his lap smiling. "I thought I lost you.." Wufei murmured. Duo smiled up at him  
happily,"Really?" Wufei nodded and held Duo. Whom cuddled up to him in return. Wufei  
was so warm, Duo thought. He looked up at the sky and smiled,"Hey look." Wufei looked up  
as well and smiled, as the fireworks burst into the air widly. In beautiful colors, a shade of  
purple popped up.. which made Wufei smile, because it reminded him of his little Duo, which  
was in his lap at the moment, giggling.  
"so.. were you jealous?"  
"Yes.."  
"HA! I knew it!"  
"Shut up.."  
"Whimper.."  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.."  
"Apology accepted.."  
"Wheres Broil Murphy Chicken?"  
"My pocket.."  
"Gimme!"  
"No.."  
"YES!"  
"I want your attention now.."  
"Pouting..."  
"Please Duo?"  
"Oh.. alright.." Duo smiled playfully and cuddled close to him. Wufei knew he was fooling around  
so he didn't bother to get mad. He held him close and watched the fireworks.. Till one of them hit  
the loft they and many other people were sitting in, starting a fire and everyone running away in  
panic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END 


End file.
